Blog użytkownika:FiXeR501/1opowiadanie
=OPOWIADANIE= INFO : *Może będzie nowa postać *Pisać raczej będę jako narrator *Kanan jest z Herą. *Ezra nadal próbuje poderwać Sabine *Może będzię wymyślona przeszłość Sabine EPIZOD I Trwały ćwiczenia Ezry z Kananem,w tym czasie Ahsoka z Herą omawiały plany kolejnego ataku na jednostkę Imperium.Zeb droczył się z Choperem (sory jak źle pisze) tylko Sabine siedziała zamknięta w pokoju. -Załoga zwijamy się ! - krzyknęła Hera siadając za sterami Ducha. -Koniec ćwiczeń młody - odezwał się Kanan do swojego ucznia. Duch poderwał się do góry,Hera wyleciała po kilku minutach lotu z atmosfery i włączyła hipernapęd. Po upływie 30 minut statek dokował w bazie rebeliantów. CDN ( tak wiem krótkie to) EPIZOD II Załoga z Herą na czele powoli szła w kierunku drzwi,gdy do nich dotarli,okazało się że czeka tam na nich Rex. -Witam generale - powiedział ironicznie do Kanana,po czym zaprowadził grupę do Komandora Sato.Omawiał właśnie plany z Eskadrą Feniksów. -O,w końcu jesteście - powiedział Po kilku minutach obmyślania planów na które nikt z ekipy Ducha nie zwracał uwagi oprócz Hery i Kanana załoga przygotowywała się powoli do misji.Zabierając najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy wyruszyli na zadanie wyznaczone przez Sato.Ahsoka została w bazie. Do załogi w ostatniej chwili dołączył Rex. - To dokąd lecimy ? - spytała obojętnie Sabine. - Musimy odebrać zapasy dla żołnierzy,nic trudnego - odezwał się Rex -Pff,kolejna nudna misja - powiedziała Mandalorianka. Lot przebiegł spokojnie,każdy się zajął swoimi sprawami. Kanan karcił Ezre że na ostatniej misji był nierozsądny i prawie dał się złapać imperialnym garnkom.Zeb spał,Chooper pomagał Herze,Sabine znowu siedziała w pokoju,a Rex czyścił broń. Wylądowali na łące na Lothalu.Ezra szedł już do wyjścia,zapukał do pokoju Sabine,drzwi się po chwili otworzyły i wyszła z nich Mandalorianka. -Co jest ? - odezwała się -Emm... Idziesz z nami na misje ? - zapytał lekko zdenerwowany chłopak -Nie dzięki,zostane. -Znowu będziesz siedzieć sama w pokoju ? No chodź,Kanan pójdzie z Zebem i Rexem do handlarza a my pójdziemy SAMI na targ. -NIE ! - powiedziała ostro dziewczyna Zrezygnowany chłopak musiał więc iść z Chooperem,który skończył pomagać Herze. Mandalorianka zamknęła drzwi i zaczęła oglądać jakieś zdjęcia,na których była ona,Ketsu i znany dla niej Mandalorianin. -Dobra,Ezra wiesz co masz robić ? - spytał Kanan. -Taaak - powiedział zirytowany chłopak -Tylko bez wygłupów młody -Haha właśnie konusie - powiedział Zeb Kanan idąc do umuwionego handlarza rozglądał się za szturmowcami,za to Ezra szedł nie patrząc na droge i co jakiś czas potykał się o coś,ostatecznie wpadł na słup. TYMCZASEM NA DUCHU : -Sabine,chodź tu ! - krzyknęła Hera. -Już ide ! - odkrzyknęła dziewczyna -Podasz mi ten klucz ? - spytała Twilekanka naprawiająca hipernapęd. -Masz,znowu się popsuł ? -Lekko się usmażył,będę musiała go zmienić na nowy, a tak wogóle czemu nie poszłaś z chłopakami ? -aaa wiesz...- niewiedziała co powiedzieć -No więc ? - spytała znowu Hera Dziewczyna milczała -Ej,co cie gryzie - spytała tym razem zmartwiona pilotka -Nic takiego... -Powiedzdz CDN ( I jak ? Może być ? ) EPIZOD III -Powiesz ? - pytała natarczliwie Hera,ale z przejęciem w głosie -No dobra,więc chodzi o to że... TYMCZASEM NA TARGU : -Choć kupo złomu weźmiemy to co trzeba i spadamy,za dużo tu garnków - powiedział Ezra - BU BLU BIU BLU BUP ! -mamrotał coś Chooper Chłopak zauważył w rogu skrzynie ze znakiem rebeli i podszedł do niej,upewniając się czy to skrzynia z zapasami powoli udawał się na pole gdzie stał Duch. Kanan nie miał tyle szczęścia co jego uczeń i przed domem handlarza stał oddział szturmowców którzy dobijali się do drzwi,jeden z nich odezwal się : -Czego tu szukacie,nic tu po was - i uniusł blaster celując w Jedi. Zeb nie wytrzymał,zaczęła się walka.Kanan odepchnął mocą większość szturmowców,Rex osłaniał Lasata który bił szturmowca jeden po drugim.Gdy akcja się uspokoiła,weszli do domu handlarza.Najwyraźniej uciekł z domu,grupa wzięła leżące skrzynki z jedzeniem i poszła w kierunku Ducha. NA DUCHU : -Hmmm,rozumiem - powiedziała Hera,która usłyszała już co trapi Sabine. - I co mam zrobić ? - spytała dziewczyna -Wiesz myśle że...i nie dokończyła bo do pokoju głównego wszedł Ezra z pakunkiem. -O hej ! Co u was ? - powiedział zdyszany chłopak Sabine się nie odezwała tylko wstała,walnęła go w ramię i poszła do kabiny pilota -A tej co jest ? - spytał się Ezra trzymając za bolącą rękę. -Nic takiego - odezwała się Hera i poszła do Sabine Chłopak czekał w swoim pokoju na powrót reszty,gdy Kanan z Zebem i Rexem byli już na pokładzie,Hera wystartowała,meldując Komandorowi Sato o powodzeniu misji. W BAZIE REBELII -Dobrze,lećcie do bazy - powiedział Sato,kończąc transmisję z załogą Ducha. -Komandorze - odezwał się głos z tyłu -Tak Ahsoka ? - odpowiedział Sato odwracając się. -Wywiad donosi o ruchu oporu na Mandalorze,może warto ich zwerbować ? -Mandalorianie to waleczni ludzie,ale nie wiem czy można im ufać,ale dobrze,gdy załoga Ducha wróci przydziel ich do tego zadania,a i polecisz z nimi,dobrze? -Dobrze. CDN EPIZOD IV -Uff w końcu jesteśmy - odezwała się Hera,lądując w hangarze. Ekipa Ducha szybko wstała z miejsc i wzięła się do zabierania skrzyń.Wychodząc ze statku przywitała ich Ahsoka.Zaprowadziła załoge do Komandora Sato.Po krótkim przywitaniu zaczął omawiać kolejny plan.Sabine nie zwracała na to zbytnio uwagi,ale gdy padła wzmianka o Mandalorze,od razu się zainteresowała. -To kiedy lecimy ? - wtrąciła się dziewczyna -Za chwile - odpowiedział Kanan Po obmyśleniu wszystkich szczegółów,statek wystartował.Hera spokojnie leciała,Kanan siedział z nią w kokpicie,Ezra dobijał się do swojej kajuty,którą zajął Zeb,Sabine siedziała podekscytowana w głównym pokoju. Lądowanie nie było miłe,wlatując w atmosfere,Imperium zestrzeliło Ducha uszkadzając jeden silnik.Hera i Ahsoką robiły co mogły żeby nie roztrzaskać się o ziemie.Po twardym lądowaniu obolała załoga weszła w sam środek walki,Ruch Oporu Mandalorian prowadził zaciętą wymiane ognia z Imperium.Załoga skryła się,oprócz Sabine która pobiegła do swych pobratymców.W pewnym momencie z nikąd zleciał Mandalorianin,Kanan wyjął miecz,ale chłopak zadał szybki cios w krtań i obezwładnił Jedi. -Głupi Jedi... - odezwał się -Hej ty zostaw go ! - krzyknął Ezra wyciągając swój miecz,lecz nieznajomy łatwo sobie poradził związując go wystrzeloną liną.Został tylko Zeb,Mandalorianin wysunął swoje ostrza i był gotowy do walki. -No chodź - powiedział ironicznie,Lasat go zaatakował ale po chwili leżał na ziemi. -A teraz mówcie,kim jesteście ? -Czemu mamy ci to mówić ?! - wrzasnął Ezra -Dlatego że mam wasze miecze i trzymam w ręce blaster - powiedział,celując w Ezre -No w sumie,dobry argument - odpowiedział chłopak -No,więc kim jesteście ? -Jesteśmy rebeliantami,mieliśmy zawrzeć z wami sojusz - odezwał się Kanan -A,to wy - powiedział Mandalorianin,rozwiązując Ezre - No,ruchy ! Pobiegli do hangaru,wojownik zawołał jednego z żołnierzy i zażądził odwrót.Nieznajomy napotkał wraz z nowymi sojusznikami Sabine. -Sabine zbieramy się ! - powiedział Kanan -Dobra,a to kto ? - popatrzyła się na Mandalorianina w czarno-czerwonej zbroji ze śladami pazurów na hełmie. -Nowy znajomy,choć ! Po ewakuacji,większość partyzantów z Mandalory wsiedli na statki,a Duch z nowym pasażerem na pokładzie na szczęście odpalił.Będąc w pobliżu bazy głównej,Duch wylądował wraz z innymi statkami Mandalorian.Załoga wraz z nowym znajomym poszli do Sato. -Na szczęście jesteście - powiedział Komandor -To gdzie mam podpisać ten pakt czy co tam chcecie ? -Choć,pokaże ci - powiedział Sato,zaprowadzając go do swojej kabiny Po 15 minutach,dowódca powiedział że Mandalorianin będzie członkiem załogi Ducha Ekipa nie było co do tego przekonana,zwłaszcza że trójka z nich została upokorzona przez niego. -No dobra,poczekajcie tu a ja pójde coś załatwić. - odezwał się Mandalorianin. Po załatwieniu wszystkiego ekipa wyruszyła na Lothal. Sabine siedziała z znieznajomy w głównym pokoju. -Zdejmiesz w końcu ten hełm - spytał -Po co ? -Jak ty zdejmiesz to i ja zdejme -No dobra - powidziała zdejmując hełm -Łał -Co? - spytała dziewczyna -Nic,nic -Dobra teraz ty zdejmuj hełm CDN EPIZOD V Chłopak zdjął hełm,miał brązowe oczy i blond włosy,dziewczyna popatrzyła się na niego przez chwilę,po czym przytuliła,okazało się że to jej dawny przyjaciel którego zna od dzieciństwa. Po miesiącu grupa zaprzyjaźniła się z Jango,może oprócz Ezry który był zazdrosny że Sabine spędza dużo czasu z Mandalorianinem. Dzisiaj trwał trening Ezry z Kananem,trenowali walke mieczem.Gdy chłopak przegrał,Jango obserwujący cały czas to wydarzenie zaśmiał się pod nosem.Chłopak to usłyszał. -Choć i spróbuj sam jak taki mądry jesteś ! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Ezra -Okej - odpowiedział Mandalorianin,wyciągając swój Mroczny miecz,Kanan jak i jego uczeń byli tym zaskoczeni - to co,z kim mam się mierzyć ? - powiedział wesoło -Walcz z Kananem ! - krzyknął Ezra -Młody...cicho siedź - odezwał się jego mistrz Walka się zaczęła,na początku Kanan miał przewage,ale ostatecznie wygrał Jango. ( JAK CHCECIE INNE IMIĘ TO DAJCIE PRZYKŁADY W KOM.) Pokonany mistrz pogratulował zwycięzcy. CDN EPIZOD VI Okazało się że Jango jest synem Bo Katan,która znalazła miecz po wydarzeniach z wojen klonów. Ekipa Ducha poleciała na kolejną misje,mieli za zadanie odnaleźć rebeliantów którzy się rozbili na księżycu Endora,Imperialni wysłali tam swoje oddziały.Gdy dotarli na powierzchnie roździelili się,Kanan poszedł z Herą,Ezra poszed z Zebem a Sabine z Jango,tylko Chooper został na statku. U Sabine : -No choć szybciej a nie wleczesz się jak Hutt. -Bardzo śmieszne Rozmawiali tak przez parę minut,póki nie zostali złapani w jakąś sieć.Okazalo się że mieszkają tu małe stworki,Ewoki.Zaniosły ich do swojej wioski i zamknęli jako jeńców w jednym z domków. U Kanana : -Widzisz jak tu pięknie ? - powiedziała Hera -Tak,tak widze choć już. Hera podeszła do Kanana i go pocałowała. -No to idziesz ? - spytała Hera -Tak,ide U Ezry : Chłopak wraz z Zebem szli przez las aż usłyszeli strzały z blastera,szybko pobiegli w kierunku gdzie było słychać strzały.Okazało się że to szturmowcy strzelają do Ewoków,które broniły wioski na drzewie.Ezra wyjął swój miecz i zabił kilku imperialnych,Zeb wykończył ich karabinem Bo. -Patrz jakie słodziaki - powiedział Ezra -Tak widze,małe skrzaty,zupełnie takie jak ty,hahaha -Ej ! Ewoki zaprowadziły ich do wioski,gdzie trzymali Sabine i Jango,akurat stworki chciały ich upiec.Ezra za pomocą Mocy przekonał ich wodza by uwolnił ich przyjaciół. -Dzięki młody - powiedziała Sabine -Nie ma za co - Ezra się uśmiechnął Ekipa Ducha w koncu znalazła mały oddział rebeliantów,liczący 10 osób.Byli poobijani i mieli rany od strzałów blastera.Rebelianci wraz z rozbitkami zmierzali do punktu zbiorowego,miał tam na nich czekać Chooper.Po kilku minutach zobaczyli swój statek, nagle jeden z żołnierzy padł martwy od strzału z blastera,wszyscy ze zdziwieniem rozejrzyli się po lesie lecz nikogo nie zobaczyli.Padł kolejny strzał,snajper chybił i trafił w drzewo.Rebelianci nie chcieli szukać imperialnego i szybko pobiegli do Ducha.Chooper od razu wystartował,Hera zaprowadziła rannych do pokoju z droidem medykiem i wraz z robotem opatrzyli ich. EPIZOD VII Na Duchu panowała spokojna atmosfera,Hera leciała do głównej bazy by przekazać rozbitków dla dowódcy.Hera właśnie rozmawiała z Komandorem Sato,złożyła raport i powiedziała że wkrótce dotrą do kryjówki rebeliantów.Każdy zajął się sobą,Sabine siedziała u siebie w pokoju z Jango,który przed chwilą musiał z Zebem zobaczyć czy Upiur jest gotowy do następnego lotu.Ezra wszedł do pokoju Sabine,wszędzie były jakieś malunki,dziewczyna go nie zauważyła bo pracowała nad kolejnym dziełem. TYMCZASEM U ZEBA I JANGO : -I co ? Poleci ta kupa złomu na następną misję - spytał znudzony Zeb. -Tak,ale ma mało paliwa.Zajmiesz się tym ? - Spytał chłopak -Tak,tak zajmę się tym - Odpowiedział Lasat -To dobrze,reszta jest okej. - Powiedział Jango i poszedł w strone pokoju Sabine. W POKOJU SABINE : Ezra siedział cicho ale po chwili podszedł do Sabine i ją pocałował.Dziewczyna szybko go odepchnęła i zaczeła na niego krzyczeć : -Ezra,co ty robisz ?! -spytała lekko zdenerwowana -Eeee no bo ja - nie wiedział co powiedzieć -Idź stąd ! -Okej - odpowidział Ezra i poszedł z opuszczoną głową Sabine po tym zajściu od razu wróciła do malunku,na którym była ona i ... Jango.Który właśnie wszedł do pokoju. -Hej,już jestem - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy -Cześć - powiedziała zirytowana Sabine -Ej,coś się stało ? - spytał chłopak obejmując z tyłu Sabine. -Nic takiego,znowu mi Ezra przeszkadzał. -A co zrobił ? -Siedział i się na mnie patrzył -Nie zauważyłaś go ? -Byłam zajęta malowaniem. -No dobra,co było dalej -Siedział tak aż podszedł do mnie i mnie pocałował... -Co?! -No wiem,ja też się zdziwiłam -Może się w tobie zakochał ? - zażartował -Bardzo śmieszne... Gdy Sabine skończyła rysunek Hera lądowała już w hangarze.Przywitał ich komandor Sato który wszedł na pokład. -Więc tak wygląda statek najlepszego oddziału - powiedział Sato rozglądając się po Duchu - A więc gdzie są ocalali ? -W pokoju medycznym,zaprowadze pana. - powiedział Kanan i poszedł ze swoim dowódcą. -No ekipa,fantastycznie się spisaliśmy - odezwał się Ezra -I co z tego ? Przecież to była zwykła misja - powiedziała Sabine,która nadal gniewała się na chłopca. Hera dziwnie spojrzała na drużyne nie wiedząc o co chodzi,po chwili powiedziała : -Zostaniemy tu na kilka dni,uzupełnimy zapasy i odpoczniemy. EPIZOD VIII Załoga Ducha przez kilka dni,wypoczywała w bazie rebeliantów.Każdy siedział spokojnie w pokojach,tylko Ezra błąkał się po korytarzu.Chłopak podszedł do pokoju Sabine,chciał zapukać do drzwi i przeprosić Mandalorianke.Gdy już zapukał do pomalowanych drzwi,nikt mu nie otworzył.Ezra pomyślał że nikogo w pokoju nie ma,w rzeczywistości Sabine nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Po odpoczynku załoga dostała kolejną misje,mieli polecieć na Sullust i pomóc Rebeliantom odeprzeć Imperialny atak. Cała podróż minęła dosyć szybko,gdy wylądowali na wulkanicznej planecie,od razu zostali zaatakowani przez garnków,nie mieli możliwości wyjść ze statku,więc rozpaczliwie się bronili.Gdy się wycofali,Hera Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania